Gryffindor Courage
by Louey06
Summary: Everyone wants to know how Pathetic Percy got into Gryffindor, but one should know never to undestimate a Weasley.


**Disclaimer:the world of Harry potter belongs to the lovely mind of JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>He never deserved to be in Gryffindor. His brothers were fearless and great. They flew a hundred feet into the air without breaking a sweat. They could climb trees and jump off the roof. They had no fear, they embodied courage.<p>

While he had always sat on the sidelines, pretending as though he truly disapproved, when he really just feared for their lives. He wasn't brave enough to withstand the worry, he had to go tattle. While his brothers performed great stunts of acrobatics and fun he was shunted to the side.

And so he hid himself away. Hiding in his bedroom with a book, taking adventures the only way he knew how, reading. Soon he was adept at wielding swords and fighting dragons, he knew how to save maidens and cast charms beyond even a wizards imagination. But it was all in his head, in life he remained the pathetic wimp that he really was.

Soon enough he went off to Hogwarts, for some unfathomable reason he was shoved into Gryffindor house. Obviously the hat had misinterpreted the red hair, it couldn't have really looked into his mind, otherwise it would know he didn't belong with anyone brave.

House sortings aside, he tried. He used the only weapon he knew of, his mind. He quickly rose to the top of the academic food chain, and he liked it. Here there was power; he could hide behind it without worrying about his lack of courage. Here there were no brothers to overshadow him, or there wouldn't be. Once he reached the very top.

He'd found the way to beat the system. No one would question how he could have gotten into Gryffindor if he was on top. No one wondered why Dumbledore had been there, Gryffindor was the best house, so everyone assumed all the best people had been there. He hadn't been placed there because he was courageous or daring, no. He had been placed in Gryffindor because he was meant for big things. And big things meant you needed a big name.

And so he started working. It was no easy feat to achieve twelve Outstanding OWL's nor was it easy to become Head Boy. But he did it. And as he predicted, the questions became fewer and farther between. No one could question the Head Boy he had something they didn't have, power.

Tattling was no longer a fault that a little boy would use to get his brothers in trouble. Now keeping order and reporting the truth was of the utmost importance. And here he was, at the top of Hogwarts, keeping order and making things run smooth, just as he was destined to do.

But with his diploma came a sudden decrease in the ever needed power. It was as though everything he had worked towards was pulled out from underneath him, and surely the questions would start again. So he scrambled into the best job he could find. Assistant or no, he worked for important people. And with some luck a bit of that importance might just rub off on him.

So he struggled chasing down his boss's whims and being prompt and prepared gave him status. Soon he was filling in where his superior was slipping. It may have been poor health that kept his boss at bay but it was hard work that lifted him to filling Mr. Crouch's role.

When tragedy struck and it seemed as though all was lost, another bit of hard work payed off. The minister had seen his progress in the office. Seen the way he had worked so very hard, so he recognized that everything was just a big misunderstanding. While a pinch of luck might have been at play, it was his own never ending work ethic that gave him that promotion. Merlin knows he deserved it.

There he was steps away from the top, higher than any of his brothers dreamed of being. He was great, just as the sorting hat had known he would be. Soon he'd be shining medals to add to his collection of petty Hogwarts badges. No one could question why the Minister for Magic was in Gryffindor, where else would he have been?

And so when he walked home for dinner and proudly displayed his new accomplishment he was stunned at the reaction he received. Not praise, not even jealousy greeted the news. But denial that he deserved it. His father had the audacity to say that he was given this honor due to others suspicions. That one boy's lies were the reason for his promotion.

He didn't have to give the room a second glance. He left with dignity, after a batch of yelling he left quickly, quietly, without a hint of complaint. And at that moment he proved his worth, proved the courage that dwelled deep, hidden beneath insecurities and worries. Abandoning his family was hardest thing he'd ever done. Only a real Gryffindor could stand up for his beliefs to his own family. No who can say Percy Weasley wasn't a real Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just playing around with Percy's motives for what he does. I had a lot of fun, I like Percy. Please leave a review saying what you think.<strong>


End file.
